


Merlin, Arthur, the Ass and the Bee

by Camelittle



Series: Comment Fics and Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic scene in Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin, Arthur, the Ass and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



> Originally written for [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/509999.html?thread=74633007#t74633007) lovely prompt at the comment-fic LJ comm

Merlin leant forward and prodded Arthur - both Arthurs - softly - at least, he thought it was soft - in the chest. "S' your go - hic - shire? Shires?"   
  
Frowning, Arthur poked him back, none too gently. "Did you just call me... _Shire_?"   
  
Arthur was one of those people who became irritatingly sarcastic and articulate when in his cups. Whereas Merlin... well, if he concentrated maybe he could speak without slurring. Maybe.   
  
He tried to hand Arthur the dice, but Arthur was too busy doubling over in hysterical laughter.   
  
"Wha'- hic- wha's s'funny?" said Merlin, smiling in anticipation.   
  
"You just called me a horse," said Arthur, shaking the dice. "Whoa! Look, double five! That's a ten! Anyway, you called me _Shire_. I swear. A shire is a horse. With unfeasibly large feet. I'll have you know that's treason."  
  
"S' a compli-hic-compliment," protested Merlin. He took a slurp of his mead, to get rid of the pesky hiccups. "Cos Y'know what they say 'bout people with big feet, Arthur." Glancing down at Arthur's crotch, and back up at Arthur's face, he winked, lasciviously. Then he blew on the dice and threw them onto the table with a flourish. "Twelve!"  
  
"That's not the point" You can't call me a horse, Merlin, I'm the king!" Scowling, Arthur grabbed the dice and started to shake them.  
  
"Horse? Donkey more like. I mean, Ash - hic - Ass. Ass, more like! Arthur's - hic - an ash! Shilly, royal ash!" Merlin stood up, and raised his cup, triumphantly. "Here's to the royal - hic - ash. Ash!" He executed a perfect bow to the assembled company (Arthur), tripped over his feet and promptly fell in a tangle onto a pair of royal boots.   
  
"Idiot," huffed a fond-sounding voice.   
  
It was quite comfy here on the floor. A little cold, maybe, on the flagstones. Merlin shifted a bit so that his head rested upon those soft boots, and let out a contented sigh. "S'bet - hic - better."  
  
Warm hands insinuated themselves under his arms, and he could hear a loud muttering sound in his ear. Some sort of a bee perhaps.  
  
"Shurrup," Merlin admonished the bee. "B... buzz off, little bee!" He giggled at the pun. "S'too - hic - noisy."  
  
"What, so I'm a bee now, am I?" said the bee, with a heartfelt-sounding sigh. "Come on, now. Looks like the evening's over."   
  
Merlin felt himself being lifted and deposited somewhere, perhaps near the bee, judging by the way that the buzzing noise droned on. Snuggling happily—and the bee must have been a very large, soft one, with lots of comfy fur all of a sudden, and not at all sting-y, because it felt just like he was lying on a soft, lambswool blanket —he yawned.   
  
"What am I going to do with you, you half-witted bumpkin?" the bee said into his ear. Blunt fingers gently raked Merlin's hair. "Sleep well, Merlin."   
  
There was a short, hiccup-filled pause.   
  
"And if you're sick on my pillow you're cleaning it up in the morning, turnip-head," added the bee. 


End file.
